


apple pie and piggyback rides

by qcumbers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3, Picnics, fluffy af, its just rlly cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qcumbers/pseuds/qcumbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lev suggests a picnic w/ his boyfriends hinata and kenma, so a picnic they have</p><p> </p><p>ps the shortage of levkenhina fics is rlly sad :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	apple pie and piggyback rides

**Author's Note:**

> lol I'm neglecting my fic to write this  
> im not even that into snk rn, which my other fic is 
> 
> rip me and people who read my fic i haven't updated in over a month

The long stressful school week was over, and the last volleyball practice of the week was finally finished. Hinata Shoyou grabbed his bags as quickly as possible, bidding everyone on the team farewell before jumping onto his bike.

“Hinata!” called Daichi. “What about meat buns?”

As tempting as it was to head back, Shoyou yelled back, “Can’t, I have to run!” riding off into the slowly darkening horizon towards his house. Riding as quick as possible, Shoyou made it home in around fifteen minutes. Greeting him at the door was his little sister Natsu. After giving the smaller ginger a tight squeeze, Shoyou headed to the kitchen, pulling out bread, lunch meats, and some veggies. He began recklessly throwing together three sandwiches. By the time he was finished, he had created quite a mess, slices of meat stuck to the refrigerator, spinach in his hair, and tomato seeds on his arm. Panting, Shoyou removed the meat from the refrigerator, placed the sandwiches in bags, then walked to the bathroom, turned on the water, pulling off all of his clothes and stepping into his shower. He scrubbed the tomato seeds off his skin, plucked the spinach out of his hair, and sighed. He began thinking back to the whole reason he had made the sandwiches.

Yesterday, Lev had suggested; the three of them, Shoyou and Kenma, the half Russian’s boyfriends, should spend a Saturday together in a meadow near his house his sister Alisa had told him of. Hinata jumped at the idea, smiling broadly, then turning to Kenma for his approval.

“That sounds fun,” the older of the trio replied quietly, shrugging and stuffing his phone into his pocket. Hinata exclaimed happily, jumping into Lev’s arms, wrapping his legs around his slender body. Lev laughed, wrapping his arms around Shoyou, then gently setting him onto the ground. 

“So we’ll all meet at Lev’s the walk to the meadow?” Kenma asked, adjusting his hair, then yawning. “What time?”

“How about noon?” Lev said, squatting beside Shoyou so the ginger could kiss his head.

“Sounds good for me,” the shortest of the trio replied, grinning and rubbing his hands together. “I’ll bring us sandwiches!” Lev nodded enthusiastically,  and Kenma said he’d bring apple pie for the group. With that, the trio departed, and Hinata’s thoughts came back to the shower he stood in. The water was beginning to grow cold, so he quickly washed himself, then stepped out and dried off, then headed off to bed. Sending a quick goodnight text to Kenma and Lev, Shoyou slipped in his headphones and began to drift off to sleep.

 

\----

 

After a night of staying up much too late, Kenma dragged himself out of bed, then walked to the empty kitchen, pouring himself a cup of lukewarm coffee. His parents had left for work a while ago, leaving him some coffee and some sort of breakfast food, as usual. It was 10:30. Kozume had to leave in an hour to get to Lev’s in time, which was plenty of time. He grabbed a slice of cold toast left on the counter, quietly munching on it as he stared at nothing in particular. Sipping the coffee, Kenma decided it was too bitter, grabbing a sugar cube from the center of the table he sat at, then stirred it in. He downed the rest of it and finished his toast, then stalked to the sink and setting the mug in it. Kozume them walked to his room, yawning as he began to change into clean clothes. It was a slow and lethargic process since the coffee hadn’t quite kicked in yet. By the time he finished getting dressed, Kenma was more awake and able to begin packing a small bag for when he went to Lev’s. In the refrigerator sat the pie that he had made the night prior. Kenma carefully took it out, making sure to bring plenty of napkins, since he was sure neither Shoyou nor Lev would bring any. The small setter walked to the silverware drawer, pulling out three forks and a pie slicer, sticking it in the bag alongside napkins. He also went into the garage of his house and fished out three unopened water bottles. Kozume stepped outside, carrying the picnic basket, with a blanket atop it, his phone in his pocket. He began walking towards Lev’s house, alternative music pouring into his ears.

 

\-----

 

Shoyou woke up  _ way _ too early. It was early in the eight o’clock hour when he got out of bed, fully awake. He went out for a morning jog, meeting up with Kageyama halfway through and racing to the nearest park. Tobio and his stupid long legs won. The two talked for a bit, then the taller of the two had to leave for some reason. Hinata sat down in the park for a while before running back to his house. He packed the sandwiches in a backpack, slinging it over his shoulder, kissing his sister’s head, then hopping onto his bike and riding to Lev’s house.

 

\-----

 

Lev knew 11:30 was a tad too early to be outside waiting for his boyfriends, but he didn’t want to be inside because it was too boring. He desperately hoped that one or both of them would show up early so he wouldn’t feel so lonely, and he was very excited when he saw Shoyou’s blue bike riding up the slightly rocky driveway. He parked his bike, then ran over to Lev, grinning broadly.

“Is Kenma here yet?” Hinata asked, looking around for the oldest.

Lev shook his head. “No, not yet. He’ll probably be here soon.”

Just as Shoyou took a seat on the bench in Lev’s driveway, Kenma was in sight, and Lev began yelling greetings at him, the smaller ginger soon joining in. He looked up from the road, taking out a headphone, then giving a small wave to his boyfriends. As he approached them, Lev and Hinata wrapped their arms around Kozume, hugging him and beaming. He blushed, scratching his head, slightly embarrassed.

“S-so how do we get to this meadow?” He asked to get the attention off himself. 

“This way!” Lev announced, marching forward, Shoyou on his heels. After ten more minutes of walking, the Russian was carrying Kenma on his shoulders, and the smallest of the trio carried Kenma’s basket, as well as his sandwiches.

“Here.” Lev slowly set Kenma down as Shoyou was setting up the blanket. Kenma began to set up the food, his pie staying in the basket. They were under a large tree on a soft patch of grass, it wasn’t too cool, and it wasn’t too warm. It was perfect. He took a sandwich, handing one to Lev and one to Hinata. The trio began eating, content with the absence of words for once. They instead listened to the soft chirping of birds, and the buzzes of different insects. Surprisingly enough, even when they were done, Lev and Shoyou stayed quiet, the ginger lying in Lev’s lap. The silence was calming, and after what seemed like a peaceful lifetime, Kenma spoke up.

“Would you two like some pie?”

“Yes please!” Both Lev and Shoyou exclaimed simultaneously, beaming at Kenma. He chuckled lightly, pulling the pie out of his basket, along with the silverware, the pie slicer, and the napkins, which he evenly distributed between Hinata and Lev. Kozume carefully sliced each of the, a slice, them himself one. He handed each of the first year’s their pie and silverware, then another comfortable silence fell upon them as they savored Kenma’s pie.

“This ish v-ewy good, Kenmah,” Shoyou said through a mouthful of apple pie. He flashed an apple pie-filled smile at Kenma. Lev nodded in agreement.

“De-lishious!” He bellowed, laughing. Kozume smiled, enjoying the pie himself. It was probably one of his best, and he needed to remember to cook it the precise time each time so it would come out as delicious as this one.

“I’m glad you guys like it,” he murmured. “I made it for us, after all.”

Shoyou giggled, scooting over to Kenma and kissing him lightly. The oldest blushed lightly, trying to cover his face. Lev let out an amused breath, moving the setter’s hands and lightly kissing him as well. 

“Thank you!” Hinata and Lev cried, wrapping their arms around the oldest of the trio. Kenma obviously wasn’t expecting it, because he jumped slightly and tensed. He slowly softened, his arms coming up to hug his boyfriends back.

“Y-you’re welcome,” he stammered, gazing at the two when they pulled away. The two shot smiles Kozume’s way, then Hinata turned to Lev.

“Lev, can you help me climb the tree?”

“Of course, climb onto my back!”

Kenma watched as Lev let Shoyou onto his back and helped the ginger climb the tree.

“Lev, don’t let him fall. Shou, be careful,” Kenma called, packing his picnic basket.

“Don’t worry, Kenma! He’s safe with me!” Lev called, laughing loudly as he watched Hinata try in vain to climb up higher.

As the day slowly drew to a close, the trio stayed together until it was practically dark outside. They each bid each other farewell, then Lev walked inside, Shoyou riding his bicycle home, and Kenma beginning to walk home, earbuds in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my [tumblr](http://ackersin.tumblr.com)


End file.
